Alone Together
by jackoxookiesleft 4 dead
Summary: sora donald and goofy go on a last mission and end up not getting it completed revolving in a crash sora's missing and sora runs into axel. AxelXSora
1. Its Over

*********************************************************************

-Its Over chapter one-

soras P.O.V-

the clouds were out and the sun was barely showing, me goofy and donald

were going to take a quick day turned out we had to do a few

more things before we did all that,we had to go see what the problem

in hollow bastion was,which is said that it had another name before,they

even said that it was a really pretty place and ,that place was almost

happy enough to change a heartless good...(that must of been very happy..)

sora thought.

"Hey Sora!" sora looked around to see, donald and goofy with seasalt ice cream,

as the blue ice cream was handed to sora ,-hey thanks *grinns "no prob sora" donald replys

and goofy laughs-i laughed as i guess we need to go to baston then?

"yeppers they said we needed us to go. and check the place out'"goofy had said

"ya lets hope its .. got nothing to do with mileficant.." donald said as well. sounding weary at that thought he shivered slightly.

i had sighed "yeah well she was a task before as well too..and just when i thought. that we were

gonna get a break too...". "hey now its just a check up on it'"-goofy said

"yeah and then we can relax. and have all the seasalt icecream we want". donald replyed back with a raspy squeaky voice. like usual.

"sora so you dont have to worry so much."goofy said as he licked his icecream and i had liked mine as well then i smiled and smiled to him "okay." smiling to him.

"i wont let it. get to me..." donald and goofy both smiled back to me "ALRIGHT!" said donald jumping up and down "thats the spirit" goofy smiling once more

"ok then lets go!." donald shouted in excitement.

me and goofy nod in agreement. with the duck all the way.  
>donald collects.<p>

all the icecream sticks and throws them all away..."see now Sora well.

relax a bit more when .we get this task done" i smile wider "okay donald. thanks."

"you two make a point. on why to really be happy about this stuff. and

someday me and riku will be able. to see eachother again.".."yes."

"sora you two will. be able to meet again just like. you and kairi"

"and .me." .."and goofy will be really happy. for you.".goofy looked to me and responded to that ."thats right."

they both smile i smile just to not show how. actually down i'am...

("i hope so donald ..i hope so...") as then sora,donald and , all get in the gummy

ship being greeted by chip n dale. the two little chipmunks that

own the sat down by goofy who was talking a bit. to donald

donald looked to over where sora was and he smiled "doin alright sora?"

ya fine donald sora smiled " fine..".."as then the three had hit a few rocks due to

the fact that they. where in was a bit shakey but they had

gotten used to stared blankely, out the window where he saw alot

of things ("this same place where i am now.")..(."is where i last had saw riku...")

("if only i could see kairi who'd i truely be happy?.") he stare blakley

out the cold outter universe and think to himself.("it was nice..")as it was before.

("everything changed...")

the gummy ship shaked and rattled alot *shake** rattles*("the ship keeps shaking...")..  
>..("i wonder if everything is alright?..")...<p>

he had thought more..**-*a hard screech . from outside*rumble*rumble*shake*shake*

was heard heavly on the inside .*big smash*- sora then out of his seat.

he landed on the cold. hard .floor

of the ship goofy let out a little *giggle "...ouch that kinda.. hurt..."

"im sorry sora you. alright?"goofy asked worryed "yeah fine. i guess.." donald was looking too now. "hey here" he replys he holds out his hand to sora to help the boy grab's it. and he seam's up...

".gee'.. thanks donald.."says sora brushing himself off. "no problem .sora"donald says as he helps me brush off and pats my back and then .sits back down. "so you alright now?.." goofy askes.

"yes goof im fine now ."i then smile ."did you two get hurt?.. " i then ask ."i didnt did you goofy ?"donald looks

to goofy. "no. i didnt .thanks." he looked to donald and me smiling as we all smiled and went back to what we were all doing except in my case it was spacing out...

a few minutes later and rattling continued.. *shake *smmp *shmmmp ****

another big smash hit .and everything had .went black... 


	2. Seperation

TITLE:Alone together FANDOM: Kingdom Hearts PAIRING: Axel/Sora RATING: M WARNINGS: boy on boy, spoilerish for the game? maybe. this is lemony. but it's pretty mild .too.  
>DISCLAIMER: I do not make any claim to KH Squeenix and Dizney gain that honor.<br>SUMMARY:sora donald and goofy,go to hollow bastion to revolve in a crash,and sora blacks out finding himself in another world,tied to a table then finding out hes not alone...

************************************************************************************************************************  
>donalds P.O.V-<p>

~Seperation~ chapter 2.  
>sometime later...*coughs ! goofy! sora! you two alright?.".<p>

i hear nothing but the wind blowing against. the trees around me...so i figured someone

someone might hear it.

"hey! .someone! .hello! ..are you guys ok?... "i yelled once more staring to get worried.

then i hear someone cough. "donald?.." goofy said in a away from me.

"goofy?..goofy!" i ran to where goofy was trying not to trip. on anything on the

way passing a few broken ship parts on the way.i reach him and give him a hugg. "where's sora?.."i ask.

he looks at me a little. scared "i dont...know.." by then we where. calling out.

sora's name bascially screaming it.("we need that little .guy hes everything to us...")

goofy looks around .on ground looks a and yells ."CHIP!." and i yelled out "..DALE!."  
>".goofy! be careful. of the ground!".. "alright i hear' ya!" goofy responed checking his feet.<p>

we then had heard. two little sqeeking like sounds. come from a few other ship parts over

there where i was before .we ran to them searching the ground .not trying to hurt anybody..

soon then there they where. chip and dale under a few ship pieces me and goofy had .to move

the broken parts..."hey you two alright!.". "yes where fine.."chip then said "how are you guys"dale then asked.i look and goofy and he looks back at me looking worryed.. i then look back. at the two.."were."

"not all okay...". they had more worryed looks on."we cant seem to find sora..." i respond .while trailing off trying not.

not to cry..goofy notices. and pats my back and continues talking for me."what all happend?.." he askes.

they both replyed "well we all had got into. a crash very unfortinate..were sorry..."both looking

much sadder. soon we were all over the ship parts .looking thru and under to see any sign of

sora...but never saw the boy .we had landed on a small place that didnt seem that maybe

be able to check all around before it hits all agreed. and are new journey had begun

in a different place that none of us i cant imagine what we will find hear...i *drift

off in my own thoughts..("will we find sora..?")...

-the search continues./(~Seperation~ )-chapter 2

we set out soon after had went all around town the best way we no sign of him

so far...and we had heard no sign either they said if they had seen him they would tell us. i *sighed

"where. could that guy be?" we all were very worryed. and it had started we had to stop

looking me and goofy didnt want to stop looking we had known him for so long. and suddenly like this...

something happens and hes gone..i frownd "i dont want. to stop..looking for him.."i know goofy.."

.".lets not stop looking he would. do the same for us...".

goofy-p.o.v~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

i knew that donald. and i didnt want to stop looking but it was to hard to see.

anything and i didnt want us to. be getting lost in a town we never seen before...

i drift more off in my own thoughts. as donald searches around a seeing chip n dale

coming up to us... "well we got a little. bit on this it its called pire-ville."..." and its.."

."all we can come up. with .for now the name came .from the few towns people and .other then that nothing.".

."our ship communicator. isnt working so we cant ask the king. for directions on how to leave."

".and where this is exactly .located but we need to..get the ship up and working. to do all of that..."

chip finished off and dale started up again then .".that will give us a little bit of time. to search..

.. "for sora more..aswell"..."and guys we found a place were. you guys can stay for a little bit. me and"..

.".dale will lead you to it".chip then said. me and agreed in noding. and they lead us..  
>to a quite sounding street where. we found a well alright lit place with a lady standing outside.<p>

that had greeted us."well guys" we all looked. "well come on .come on! dont be shy.

.".you guys welcome!" we all smiled .".ms. please can you lead these these two".

to there room..?dale said ".alright i sure will..."."right this. way." .the lady said to me. and donald..

we both followed and ended up in a room. that was more tension and much less happyier. without sora...

nariator-p.o.v-

that night had ended cold and damp .and goofy & donald finnaly fell alseep after a while.

or so...meanwhile...in a much colder place that smelt of nobodys and the smell of sora lingered

a dark outside of a building .into it was cold the feeling of hate .ran threw the walls

.and a ...  
>*********************************************************************************************************************<p> 


	3. Wait And See

-warning this chapter and the rest

below are for mature audiences only:

(continue at your own risk-mega useage of perversion is well populated threw out have fun!-)

-chapter 3 -Dirty Tricks & Mind Games~-  
>sora- p.o.v<p>

sora slowely opens his eyes. ("my hole body hurts. and i cant...i cant move!.")

he then .jerks around .to feel that he was straped to some. sort of machine!.and blind folded." what ..the HELL!"..

a shout that is yelled out by the boy . and he hears . a .laugh a evil remark. from a distance from the other. side of the room.

sora's sling's .his head up .to that gesture and to .see a figure .in the shadow that moves out into where.

he he see's a bit better .a smile comes from the other."axel..?" hmmmm your not that.. blind now are you..?".

"i cant see anything you jerk!.!...". i reply. "let.. me go!". "im sorry but i. cant do that just yet..."axel repys as .he smirks.

but sora cant see the evil smirk lurk its way from the spikey red head elder.*("im scared...why am. i. here..?why...?"). "shaking sora..~?."." bastard!"i spat out to him angerly. (i hadent known .i was shaking.

.that much but...im scared...)."well you can leave .after we have a little fun. okay..?" the red head stated.

"what do you mean..!"i shivered a tad." have fun that. sounds stupid!" "umhmm so you. say so...you have no idea...". he then.

smirks again.."let me go ..YOU..FREAK!". i yell out it. echos threw the room." ..sora..he said tapping his chin as if he were thinking looking twards the others way. "such.".

".a mouth for you. some hero...".("im so pissed...") it was silent for a moment and sora

could feel the breath on his neck but unable to place whos heated breath was there so he guessed axel.

he heard some slight shifting and now the breath was at his ear, and he started to speak.

i can feel his breathing on my harsh feeling i get...he speaks slowely.."sora...

rather you like it or not...me and you. are gonna have a little fun...".then i might consider.."

..of you leaving. and going back...to your friends..." NO! LET ME. GO NOW!". i couldent

hold it in and i just. wanted to go. home...the fact that he was in my face pissed me off.

and him blowing about something. about crap makes me even madder... "wow your even. harder then riku.".

."riku! where is he!.now axel! ill KILL YOU!"."WOWOWOWOW. so daring for me to do this..."the readhead then leaned. in.

closer to sora to close for soras boundery limits . a few inches apart. now nose to nose he .then placed .

his soft glove on to soras side. of his face..."sora just. a little fun first okay..?"he then leaned in

touching the others lips. with his then sliding the hand that. was on the side of soras cheek onto the back

of the youngers head ,caressing his soft brunette hair gently. as he then stuck his tounge into his mouth feeling the sweet taste of candy as he did so.

and it felt weird at first and the other was holding his breath in and hitching and struggling to keep his moaning to himself

this wasnt no free invitation and axel defintly wasnt invited one of soras enemys intruding his space like that tying him up

blindfolding him and sexually assulting him no way!.soras thoughts fell abruptly away from him as soon as axel started

playing with first time sora yelled out a groan mixed with shock and pleasure he hated it so much

axel touching him like this but oh boy did he love it so much that his vision became light headed as he moaned slightly

and shaked and stirred and shivered where he was on the was reaching his limits when a hand suddenly retreated its sexual a low growl was emitted from the younger as axel purred in his ear at this,

"shhh..just get to finishing it this time 'comming' around." and sora huffed there on axels attempt to make him happy

and also to piss him off which was doing both by the way.

sora tryed to force his head. back but unfortunatly it didnt work. it actually made it worse axels .movement turned its attention to as he put a hand down to my chest slowely moving up .and down from there to the brunettes belt buckle. making the smaller

boy figit every,

time that he did do keyblade warrior ,rejected every moment of it but. enjoyed it at the same time..."the kiss had been released as the two where both where trying to catch their breath.

the next had been in for a few secs that felt like. forever as the two earged for more..sora knew in a way it was wrong. and

then knew in a way the other side of him was begging. for this cut he imagined this as if it happened this way many times before.

he had thought upon the matter im the hero hes a bad guy but im tired of always being the sweet so innocent one maybe its time i do something bad for a chance to do something perverted.

with axel...") the brunette smirked evily as the blindfold making his features more devilish looking and axel saw the smirk but couldent really tell what it was for so he just decided to wait and see.

***********************************************************************************************************8*  
>so then a new side. of me showed...now. "axel." i breathed out...he looked into my eyes "sora~.".<p>

i felt my heart basically drop. and i almost died but i wish i could. but for some reason i was still here...

"...this...?". i shakingly asked softly..."because i want to see..this side of you more. than anything..".

he had replyed." bastard."i said out ."thats really. sick you .know..."."yes i know very well it is. but you like it..or else.

you...wouldent be hard. here" .he moved his hand down to the brunettes pants and put his hand upon the others errection...he was right.

("damn i like it...im so perv...") sora was speechless and knew that he. had put myself into a very deep hole. and.

one that he. didnt know how to get out...of .it..it was hard and .so was i... "so do you. want to...?"axel then asked.

"want to what..?". i shakley responded.

i finnally got to get it got me again...("hes playing right into my hands.."sora smirked on the inside at this.

).he then .smiles "thinking hard. are we...?" he smirks.

"really now am i worth. that much thought wow. you really are perverted..."."no im. not..."i can feel my cheeks grow hotter.

he smiles "hmmmm..." as if not noticing it.

".well i be happy to do this for unlock you from your little to hard machine. being sarcastic obviously .to get out of if you...lets say...".

."if you do something for me..." ."whats that.?". i reply knowing exactly what to be expected sora just played along with the little game

he was playing with axel and as he thought the words axel said seemed to bounce off the tiles in the room that they were in..."sleep with me"..


	4. Just pretending

~Chapter 4 Just pretending~

sora .- P.O.V

"ill..sleep with you...".he looked at me kinda in his eyes now more. serious and more reliablelly more into.

the kind that seemed that could. look at me in one single stare. and melt me into pieces.

it .was then as i leaned .in to steal a kiss from him .he beat me there are lips. touching a bit rougher then before .

now was just wanting. it really badly...i for some good reason had a urge to meet him more .at a point and feel

a better side of axel i let my tounge stick. deeply into his good feeling mouth .as i played around in there for

a bit as his met mine and it was a makeout .session after that i wasnt shaking i was.

enjoying every bit of it...he moved back and the kiss stoped then he looked at me. i looked at him straightly now.

he looked just as yummy and tasty. as he did just a sec started pulling on the straps on the machine and.

he got me out of it so i only. had the feet straps that covered my feet."sora." he said "when i remove these. i want.."

.".you to lie down on the floor and see. something i need to show you...".i nodded in head movement. i listened to his every.  
>movement. as he removed the blindfold and the dim light room met my eyes and the dark white tiles shimmered slightly from the small<p>

amount of light and i took in axels form in as well , smirking beside me he then unlatched the straps from my feet. and i fell from that but he caught. me my hands were cuffed

it was hard i couldent grab anything but let axel have what. he wanted and what i begged for...i fell directly

into the red head's arms "got you" he then said. as he smiled and he kissed me. and i kissed back i closed my eyes. and it

felt good as he to the floor .i hadent noticed almost as if his kiss was a destraction. i was now.

on my knee's infront of him. "do you want those. cuffs removed..?" i again replyed in another. head gesture.

he took a key from his back pocket and moved. to my cuffed hands and said. "this is what is gonna happen to someone.."

as he put the key up to the keyhole .making sure i was watching him he pushed it in i made a ow notion it kinda hurt..

he smiled "i'll try to prevent you. from getting hurt so much tho it. will be ..*painfully pleasure" for some reason .

that turned me on..just hearing that from axel .and how he said it made me want it even more...i breathed in and

out fastly and rigid . he had the cuffs off i started to pull them in to. me but i was caught and he dragged one of my hands and put it on

his chest "you want..this..? or.."he moved my hand down to his belt. onto his hard thing it was pretty big..

my face was a deep shade of pink now.."or this...?""...lets see"..

he moved his hand onto mine. i knew i felt it i was semi-hard and i felt the urge to.

be touched i had the feeling of hot mixed. with a tenshion to explode somewhere his touching

i was gonna give in he took my hand. and made me place it upon myself and he made me feel it..i was semi-hard.

and my body was high on lust...i knew it this is what riku warned me about. "if you get hooked on. it you'll be on it .for good.."

what that was supposed to mean meant exactly. everything it made ("perfect sense...") i looked back up to axel.

and he looked into my eyes his eyes were fire.i knew that side very well now..."i see..were both

urging for it...right..he gave my semi-hard thing a light push. that made me feel on fire and sent.

chills up my spine...")

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ 


	5. Lets View It This Way

(Lets View It This Way-)chapter 5

axel p.o.v-

i looked at him as he let out a quick moan. that was quite but you could hear it.

he looked desprate now he looked tasty .and i knew what to do...and i had to now...seduce him...

sora-p.o.v

he layed me down softly on the floor. as i watched him as he removed my shirt. as he removed

his pants and helping me. take everything off i didnt move he did. all of it slowely giving.

me kisses everytime he removed something...i was at the moment to let it all out but managed not.

to have a screaming orgasim. without him even going inside..yet...yes i know im perverted. but he's

thinking the same thing im sure...he takes off my pants and slowely starts. to remove my boxers.

the thing that was covering everything!. my skin underneath and my semi-hard lie under that thing.

that was called boxers..i got bashful and forced my hands down .meeting his and cupping over it my

hard thing...he smiled "aw so cute sora~getting. cold feet already..?".. "we were just really."  
>"gonna get into."...<p>

.".the real climax". he smirks "you wanna know what the fire feels. like dont you..?" i moved my hands

and pushed.

his hands onto my thing again and watched him he smiled.."good boy~."

"he moved slowely closer to me breathing .deeper. i watched him my body was giving in and i was.

loving it...*moans so..good.. *he moves down to my. member* and he licks it. .".ehnn...".he looks

up to me and smirks. "shall i continue...?"*blushes i nod in gesture..he takes it fully a.

lil while sometime. later he..looks up to me and i.*

turn my head away from looking he. stares up at me and *smiles "so do you wanna. try a 69..?".

("a sixty-nine..? what is that.") i thought... "oh im sorry.". he replyed .".you heros miss. out on a".

.".lot of fun...".he then sat up "..here im gonna lie down and you are gonna.."he lied down.i was on my knees.

just a bit over told me to climb over him and face the other way that way now i was.

over him my rear was his way and i guess this. meant that i was and he was the six...

"now sora~".*blushes ".you see this. is a 69"."now you .know..."im sure you know what to do..."he

held my rear and he touched my entrance i nudged up and my face was gonna. explode from

being nervious...just like something else..i could feel that smile upon his face widen

*face turns more red.."aw sora not in the mood anymore..? "hmmm this should make you wanna

do something..."*smiles he licks me there *moans "hmmm right .Sora~~ good..?.".he then asks

i then start licking .his member trying my best to be distracted with that. instead of with what.

he was doing to me...i feel a object enter it and i let out a loud shriek from my mouth .

trying to i had it my mouth. at the time so it kinda got muffed it out.i moaned afterwards

he found a spot that was nice...*moans more i know he was on fire...i was..i sucked his

member more better now..it was harder than it was before* .so i know im.

pleasuring him i was pleasuring myself too..i jerked it he nudged.

and then he moaned* . i smiled at that one. i see this .is tenshion in here is crazyly hot and on fire.

("i could feel a imaginary whip on my back. screaming no no! sora thats so dirty!") but so good to be...

"hnnn...im so dirty...axel..hhhnnn..."*moans i just about came at that moment when..

i didnt relize i had said that! he stopped ("oh shit...".)

myself i .stopped as well now ."sora..come here turn around..."so i climbed off and..i stopped when i looked at axel..

he was hard i could tell from looking. we were staring at eachother for a lil and then. hes like

"you gonna come here .or what..?" i moved slowely...more slower he yanked me over to him. so i was.

ontop of him and he was smirking pretty big."...now..? you were saying..?" ."eh...nnn!." he grabbed

my thing pretty hard i nudged up* "do you like. being dirty~.? with me..?" .i stared into his eyes

and saw that look of wonder and fire..."i-i do...a-axel..."

"be dirty to me.." i said looking down emberessed. "sora~. you know i will.."he grabbed my hips.

and pushed them down onto his hard dick pushing it inside a little i tears

getting ready to release at the corner of my eyes .

"do it sora...or ill do it. for you..."he held tightly on my hips. and i pushed down so that

it went inside..i rejected the fact that i wanted to moan* he saw my face i was more quiter.

then before i pushed down again "*hnnn..."he let out a small moan showing now. that he was now

feeling thing was really hard and everytime it pressed .a little inside it then said

"sora ill take over little boys new tricks. and dirty ones.." i had *blushed and just stared.

*"now...sora go down a lil.."so i did...and when i did he shoved his hard thing up my ass.i nudged

from the movement and loved it at the same time. he pulled me in a kiss as he started moving inside.

he swiftly put his tounge in my mouth i returned .the favor tasting axel was nice but i was in great.

pain the tears slowely slid down my cheeks. to have axel then wipe them away gently with the tip of his thumbs.

after a few minutes of this axel had slowed down in pounding wise then came to my ear.

he whispered "get on your hands. and knees.." so i did...and he whispered in my ear again "-im letting it

all out..."he licked my neck i *shivered...and agreed with him actually...

he looked down."now its time sora..."he pushed it in slowely and started pushing in deeper.

i shrieked when he jammed it in...it w-was harder then i thought...my thoughts were even complaining...

"now sora relized this tenshion and hard thing that pentraited him now..he indured it more and more

and the more he did the more he wanted more from axel..."

now lets go back to where we were in the story..."sora is now on his knees and axel is jamming

it in...*/ -narrirator

moans* "hnnn...".("he's winning!. he's winning! axel")..."does it hurt sora..?..you want it softer..?".(" axel..

axel..he's teasing me too...everytime he says .something like that i agree. and he jamms it in harder..").

he shoves it in harder i launch out a cry...no wait i think i'am crying a few moments later are position.

changed and my leggs were wrapped around him and my hands were wrapped around his neck. i felt more and more.

pleasure and felt more good i was on i was also in much much pain..and wished a little bit that.

i never wanted to see axel like this...we were both moaning like crazy he stared at me. and i tryed to concentrate.

on him...it was blurry i knew i was bleeding by now...my entrance was being killed...*moans more** axel *moaned with me. in union.

together.

"i-im gonna. come...sorrra~~! UHHHH.. NNNNN! so good!...haha!"

he lets out i *moan and i come as well again i shriek out. as he does

and he stops and lies gently on my chest..and he doesnt move"...wow..he says sora~ you really are good..." i turn red again.

"s-same to you axel..."i reply were both breathing heavy no way. to hide that...and both of us are worn out..i feel

my eyes slowely shutting i notice axel already has passed out. "goodnight axel" i say as i kiss his head and lie my

head back down and my eyes close im so happy... but before the elder completly passes out he says something silently

to sora "i..love..you..roxas.." it was silent sora kinda made it out but not really.. 


End file.
